Misunderstanding of Love
by Katie4ever
Summary: After Cece tries to help Rocky, everything backfires and Rocky wants to know why. Tynka, future pairings will be later established. Sequel to "Wrong Matchmaking". Title may change, maybe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Rocky sighed as she sat in math. When she had gotten to her date with Gunther she had not expected that, but because she was already in Crusty's and didn't have nothing more to do, she decided to stay. There Gunther told her everything.

_"So she made Tinka agree to this by bribing her with a date with my brother!" That was so Cece._

_"You catch on quick, yes." Gunther nodded.  
_

_Rocky sighed. "Great. Not that you're bad or anything, but not my type."  
_

_"Not to be offending, but you're not my type either."  
_

_Rocky laughed. She was glad. If he did that would be a major problem. "So, want to be a gentleman and buy me a pizza?"  
_

_Gunther pretended to think about it. "Well, there's nothing more I could do than that right? I must always be a gentleman."  
_

_"Just buy me a pizza."  
_

Rocky didn't blame Cece, she did like to think that there was a chance for her to fall in love, but she was only 13. She wasn't even allowed to date, what was she even thinking?

"How was your date?" Cece asked when she walked over.

She looked weird. Sad, even, but Rocky didn't know why.

"Gunther, really?"

"What? He's nice...sometimes. And well, I just wanted to find someone fast."

"Well, keep trying sister." Rocky smiled. "Gunther's not my type."

Cece smiled, and looked completely happy at that, but Rocky didn't comment on it.

"So I've heard." Cece smiled. "Don't worry I'll find someone else."

"Cece, this time, let me do the looking. I don't want to be set up with someone else that might not be my type." She laughed. "Why did you think he was my type?"

Cece shrugged, but there was a look in her face, like she was hiding something. "I don't know."

Rocky shrugged and left it alone. The bell rang and she pulled Cece to class, forgetting about the conversation already.

* * *

Cece laid on her book and tried not to fall asleep, but like always, class was so boring. She closed her eyes and began to dream.

_She was in Shake It Up Chicago and everyone was dressed in beautiful Victorian dresses and looking very pretty. Cece almost wished she could have a mirror. It looked so beautiful. She was wearing a soft blue dress and it was perfect._

_"Hello, Cece." Gunther came, looking like a prince.  
_

_"Gunther." Cece smiled and took his hand.  
_

_"Would you like to dance?" Gunther led her to the dance floor.  
_

_Cece laughed. "I didn't even say yes."  
_

_"Well, you don't want to?" He looked upset.  
_

_"No! No, I would love to." Cece said quickly.  
_

_Gunther held her close and she almost fainted from how great this all was.  
_

_"I have to tell you something that I can't keep a secret anymore." Gunther said, and looked at Cece in the eyes.  
_

_"Tell me." Cece said, unable to cope with the anticipation.  
_

_"I..._Wake up or you'll be in detention, Miss Jones."

"What?" Cece asked, groggily._  
_

"I said, get up or you'll get detention Miss Jones." Mr. Polk said angrily.

Cece felt herself get red and nodded. "I'm sorry Mr. Polk, it won't happen again."

"That was what you said last time." Mr. Polk sighed and went back to teaching.

Cece looked at Gunther's back and groaned. This was all out of control.

* * *

Saturday came and Ty had spent the whole day trying to find something good to wear. The suspense of not knowing how was going to be his date was keeping him on his toes, but he was still very nervous.

"It's cool, Ty. You got this." Ty smiled at his reflection before going to Crusty's.

"Hey little man." Ty said to Flynn who was eating pizza alone. "Where's your mom and Cece?"

"Busy. Deuce is watching me."

"Right."

"Are you here on a date?"

"Yeah, your sister set me up."

"Right." Flynn said before going back to his pizza.

Ty sat down on an empty booth and decided to wait. He didn't need to wait for long because Tinka arrived and Ty blushed.

"Hey, Ty. Ready for our date?" She asked.

"You're my date?" Cece had set him up with her? Oh wow. Ty smiled and nervously looked around. He liked her, but he hadn't mentally prepared himself for her being there.

"Yes, I'm your date, silly. Want pizza?" Tinka sat down, smiling.

Ty smiled back, well, it was a blind date. Take out the fact that he knew her, throw in the fact that he liked her and BAM! You have a date.

"So, after this, you want to go to the movies?"

Tinka giggled and blushed. "Sure."

* * *

"What is the matter with Cece?" Gunther asked. "She's acting stranger than, well, her."

Rocky sighed. She saw that Cece was acting weird too, but didn't know why. "No idea." Shrugged.

Gunther watched for a moment before turning to her. "So, are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"Gunther it's Sunday." Rocky said before sighing. "No, I got nothing."

"Well, Tinka's busy with your bother, would you like to go dancing?"

"Dancing?" Rocky laughed. "Gunther we're already dancing, don't you want to dance now?"

Gunther grabbed her arms and began to dance. "I thought you would never ask."

Rocky laughed. "No, I mean, why go out dancing when that's all we do?"

"Well, do you have anything better planned?" Gunther asked.

"Oh yeah. Meet me tomorrow at Crusty's and you'll see."

"It's a date!"

"No, no, it's not, Gunther. Don't get way over your head." She sighed and walked to where Cece was.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"You were talking with Gunther?" Cece asked.

"Oh yeah, we're going out tomorrow?"

"A date?" gasped Cece.

"No." Rocky laughed. "We're just hanging out. You want to come?"

"No." She said quietly. "I'm busy."

"Okay." Rocky watched as Cece walked away, sad. What was wrong with her? Cece's always been upbeat and happy, why was she acting like that now?


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought you had something great planned?" Gunther asked with a smirk. Rocky almost felt like rolling her eyes, but didn't want to give him that pleasure.

"I did, but it got all jumbled up and well, not I got nothing." Rocky sighed. She really was great at doing all these great plans. It was a sarcastic thought, but hey, true right?

"Well, now we get to do what I originally planned to do." Gunther took Rocky's hands and began to slow dance with her.

Rocky would've told him off had she not been blushing. "What are you doing?" She asked, before pulling away. "Dancing," He replied easily before falling again into an easy step.

Rocky looked around nervously, no one was around. They were in Shae It Up Chicago. She had dragged him here from Crusty's when she was sure her plan had failed, and now the dancing. She had not expected that. She looked up but then looked down quickly, her face hot. He had to be cute didn't he?

'What am I thinking?' Rocky screamed in her head. This was not how it was supposed to happen. She was just hanging out with a friend and nothing more. Cece should have been here. It would have made everything easier. But no, Cece had to run off to God knew where and now she was here with this cute boy...

'Again with those thoughts!' Rocky sighed and tried not to think about it. A hard feat specially when Gunther was so close to her and smelling really nice. He was dressed sort of showy, but toned down a bit. Rocky allowed herself to relax for a moment before getting caught in Gunther's eyes.

"You're staring." Gunther said softly, serious. Rocky blushed and looked down. "Uh, sorry. I don't know what happened." Gunther smirked and spun her around. "Captivated by my good looks?" Rocky's face flamed up and with how close he was to her, her heart began to beat faster and faster.

"No." Rocky scoffed before pulling away and laughing. "Why do you like to dance anyway? I remember when we were little and practiced ballet you sucked. Gunther shrugged. "Let's just say that I had a little inspiration."

"Tinka?" Rocky asked with a smirk.

Gunther chuckled. "No, she was the one to encourage me into dancing, but not my inspiration." The way he looked at her, Rocky knew she had to look away, but felt compelled to keep looking more and more. The moment was broken when Gunther cleared his throat and looked down. "Well, we danced, we ate. Is this date over?"

Rocky lost all her strange bubbling feelings for anger and she glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you that this is not a date?"

"It is a date."

"No it's not!"

"Whatever you say, _baby_." Gunther smirked. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

Rocky crossed her hands over her arms. "Say this wasn't a date."

"It was." Gunther looked at her like she was crazy.

"It wasn't, Gunther, understand that. We were just hanging out."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Why?" Gunther looked at her curiously.

"Because we're friends."

"We're not friends." Gunther shook his head. "Try again."

"What do you want me to say?" Rocky screeched, annoyed by all of this.

"Admit this is a date." Gunther said, quietly.

"No, and why do you want me to say that?" Rocky asked, annoyed.

"You want me to tell you?" Gunther asked.

"Yes."

Gunther smiled. "Okay." He leaned down and kissed her. Rocky was shocked for a moment. She could hear her heartbeat in her chest and it was going crazy. She was shaking a little from the surprise, but as soon as Gunther wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, Rocky felt better. She closed her eyes and kissed back, noting the fact that his lips were so soft.

She would've kept kissing him had the a nearby cab not honked loudly. Rocky jumped in fear, feeling like she had been caught doing something wrong. She looked down.

"That's why I wanted it to be a date." Gunther told her softly.

"But you don't like me." Rocky squeaked out.

"I don't tell anyone what I like or don't like, but you're a very beautiful girl Rocky Blue." He smiled down at her. "It's hard not to like you."

Rocky blushed, her lips were tingling because of that mind-blowing kiss and all she felt like doing was smile. The fact that Gunther had told her that it was hard not to like her, made her stomach get full of butterflies.

"I bid you goodnight." He took her hand and gently kissed it. Rocky had to smile at that.

"Goodnight." She said, trying to sound calm.

"Sweet dreams." Gunther said, before turning and walking away.

Rocky watched him go, thinking of every detail that had just happened. Her face felt red, but she didn't care. She felt really giddy. Who would've thought that Gunther would ever make her feel like this? Gunther. Rocky breathed in and tried to not let herself feel or think anything.

Without her trying, one thought escaped her self-control.

'I think I might like him too.' Her cheeks reddened at that thought and she shook her head. It was time for an intervention. This was crazy. She was level-headed, a good kid. She was way over her head. 'Yeah, it's all just a spur of the moment thing, that's all.'

With that on her mind, she went inside and thought of the kiss one more time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy :)**

Rocky giggled the whole of the next day. Gunther just kept talking to her and talking to her and flirting. Tinka was nowhere to be seen, but it wasn't like Rocky noticed all she cared about was Gunther and apparently Cece noticed.

"What are you doing?" Cece asked when she ran into Rocky and Gunther walking down the hall together for their next class.

"We're talking, Cece." Rocky said, her voice as if she was talking to a child.

Cece glared at her, though Rocky didn't see. She was too in love with Gunther to really care.

Rocky sighed when Gunther said, "You better run to your class my little angel. You can't be late now."

"I don't mind." Rocky giggled like a school girl with a crush.

Cece gasped when she heard this.

Gunther kissed Rocky's cheek and smirked, "I'll be back after class."

"What's happening with you?" Cece asked, but Rocky didn't hear her, she only followed Gunther with her eyes. "Rocky, snap out of whatever freaky spell Gunther has on you. Why are you acting like this? Like a lovesick puppy."

"I don't know, maybe because I might like him a little."

"Say what?" Cece laughed. "You can't be serious. This is Gunther we're talking about. Weird, always saying _baby _Gunther. You sure you want to like someone like that?"

Rocky nodded. "He's a nice guy when you get to know him." _And an even better kisser._

Rocky walked to class and Cece watched her go inside, a bit angry. But then followed her inside.

* * *

Tinka was a brilliant person, she knew she was. And when it came to her brother she knew when something was right and when something was wrong. But to Tinka's surprise she was beginning to notice something about a certain red head. When she had arrived to school this morning she had caught the scene that took place between her twin, and the two Shake it Up dancers.

But what she didn't expect to see was the bitterness in Cece's eyes when she watched Rocky go inside the class. What had brought that up?

And then she remembered how Rocky was going out on a date with Gunther the day before, or was it the day before the day before? Tinka didn't really keep count, not when non-special people were involved.

Cece had set up this whole date scenario with Tinka's twin, it worked out and another date had been set, but then how did this make Cece angry.

Well, either is was jealousy towards her brother for taking Rocky away, or, and this idea made Tinka smile victoriously, Cece liked Gunther and was, in fact, jealous of her best friend.

"Isn't that a turn of events?" Tinka purred before smirking. "Well, good thing I'm involved."

**A/N: Hopefully you guys liked it. I know its short, but its something to look forward too right?**

**~* Please Review *~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm gonna try and finish this story. I'm getting new ideas, and thinking of more so it should be almost done. :) hope you guys still like this story. Sorry it took me so long to update. **

"They look like they are in love." Tinka said when she walked close to Cece, who looked at her confused before she realized that Tinka was talking about Rocky and Gunther. Cece allowed herself to cross her hands over her chest, a pleased smirk on her face.

"I did a good job if I do say so myself." Cece said proudly.

Tinka watched her for a moment, before shaking her head softly, and crossing her arms. "Yes, you did. But at what cost is this job well done?"

"What?" Cece was slow, but she got the sense that Tinka was talking about something serious. She turned to the blonde girl, who smirked at her.

"You are happy for your friend, but at the same time your heart aches on the inside."

"What are you talking about?" Cece asked quietly, voice barely heard as she thought of the worst.

Tinka rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend with me Cece. I know you have feelings for my brother."

Cece flushed a deep red before she glared at Tinka. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you're wrong."

"Am I?"

"Yes." Cece said calmy before walking away, her thoughts running a mile a minute. She could not believe her luck. Out of anyone who could have found out her feelings it had to be Tinka? Tinka of all people!

Cece tried to calm down, but when rehearsals started and she was messing up it was clear that there was something wrong.

Rocky watched worried from her side of the stage as Cece fell once again. Gary pulled the flustered red-head and talked to her in private, but with that way he was flinging his arms around wildly and he looked stressed out, it was clear what he was telling her.

"She seems troubled." Gunther said from her side.

Rocky nodded before turning to him. "I'm really starting to worry about her. I think that after I began to see you, Cece began to feel left out." Rocky bit her lip. "I think we should hang out."

"You do what you need to do, Rocky." Gunther said softly, eyes never leaving Gary or Cece.

"What are we going to do?" Cece asked when Rocky had finally convinced her to go out with her after rehearsals.

"We are going to Crusty's." Rocky said with a smile.

"Good. I'm starving." Cece smiled.

Both girls made it to Crusty's and found it mildly occupied. Deuce was soon with them.

"The usual?" He asked not even bothering to get out his notepad.

"Yeah." Rocky said.

Cece nodded.

"So haven't seen you guys in a while." Deuce said aiming for a conversation starter.

"Rocky's been busy with Gunther." Cece said shrugging.

Deuce and Rocky stared at her, before they both began to feel tense.

"Really?" Deuce asked. He didn't have to ask, he'd seen Gunther around Rocky for the last few days in school. He had also noticed that Cece had began to withdraw, spending more and more time by herself.

"Yeah." Cece looked at Rocky with a smile. "I set her up."

Rocky blushed, before smiling. "Yeah and I'm glad that you did, Cece. Gunther's the nicest guy I've met."

Cece laughed. "I would've never expected that, but I'm glad he's good to you. And if he ever hurt you I will make sure to break his face."

Rocky nodded. "Thanks, Cece, but I don't think Gunther would ever think of doing that. And if he does, I'll personally break his face."

Both girls giggled, but Deuce walked away to get their pizzas. He constantly looked over at Cece, wondering.

"Uh." Rocky sighed when she read a text from Ty. "I have to go home. Mom wants me there to help her with some boxes she found in the attic."

"In the attic?"

"Yeah, Mom likes to explore the attic every few months. It drives us all crazy, but she loves to do it, so there's no stopping her." Rocky stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Cece nodded and Rocky left.

"So..." Deuce began when he sat down on Rocky's now vacant seat.

"Sooo?" Cece said mimicking him, a smile on her face.

Deuce thought about what he was going to say, before he just spit it out. "You still like Gunther?"

Cece's smile faded from her lips as she stared at Deuce for a second, before she stood up and stormed out of the restaurant.

Deuce followed her and turned her around by her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that you..."

"That I what?" Deuce watched her for a second before letting out a slow breath. "I still think that you like Gunther."

Cece glared at him. Furious that she, for the second time that day, was being questioned about her supposed feelings for Gunther.

"You know what, Deuce. Ever since you broke up with Deena you've been pretty messed up, moping around and acting like a gilr. So if you don't mind, I still want to enjoy life, so lay off."

She walked away, her boots the only noise she heard. She could not believe her luck. Why was this happening to her?

It had to stop. Now.

**~* Please Review *~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy. :)**

_There is nothing wrong with me. _Cece thought stubbornly as she danced along with everyone else. And yet, everytime she saw Gunther and Rocky laugh and giggle with each other, every time they looked at each other like love-sick puppies. It made something tighten inside of her belly. Whatever that feeling was, she was able to hide it. No way did she wany her best friend to know what was going on with her. Heck she didn't know what was going on.

_...I know you have feelings for my brother..._

_...You still like Gunther?...I still think that you like Gunther..._

Since when did Cece _still _like Gunther? In her opinion Deuce and Tinka were crazy, but if that was true than whyb did she sometimes dream and think about him? It wasn't right.

No. Cece shook her head, resolute in her decision. She did not like Gunther.

* * *

"So..." Rocky said the next day of Cece's wonderings. "Why are you avoiding Deuce now?"

Cece glared at her friend's teasing tone. "He was making fun of me."

Deuce's teasing behavior not a mystery to either girl, Rocky didn't see a special reason for Deuce to behave this way, so she said, "He's Deuce. What are you gonna do about it?"

Cece stared at the girl that used to be her best friend. "Dating Gunther has really changed you, Rocky."

Rocky glared this time. If anyone was going to accuse someone of changing it was going to be her. Cece had done nothing but mope around ever since Rocky began to see Gunther. He was the guy of her dreams, he had literally swept her off her feet, and Cece was not happy for her. Why?

"Cece, stop this. Why are you so bitter? Gunther's my boyfriend. If you're angry about it, just tell me."

Cece only sighed before walking away. Rocky saw her leave, and didn't follow her. She wanted to, but she was confused, and something told her that nothing at this point would really help.

* * *

Rocky told everything to Gunther.

"So she is avoiding you now?" Gunther said, now angry. No one, and he meant no one, disrespected his girlfriend like that.

"No!" Rocky said quickly when she saw Gunther's reaction. The last thing she wanted was for her best friend and her boyfriend to be angry with each other. "I just think she has a lot in her mind."

Gunther watched her carefully before nodding to her, and kissing her forehead. "If you say so, Rocky."

Rocky nodded and Gunther hugged her close. She smiled and closed her eyes. She was glad that if anything happened, she at least, had her boyfriend with her.

* * *

Truth be told, Gunther was not going to let anyone mess with his girl. He had realized that Rocky really meant a lot to him. At first, when Cece had ventured to set him up with Rocky for a blind date, Gunther was not sure how to feel. He was only the pawn and nothing more, but then he began to really enjoy himself, not to mention that he really enjoyed watching the beaufitul girl blush.

So, angry and with determination, Gunther made his way to Cece's apartment after school. She answered on the third knock.

"Hello?" Cece watched him confused. "Get lost? Rocky's apartment is on the other side of the building."

"I came to talk to you." Gunther said and then calmly added. "May I come inside?"

Cece, surprised by this visit, only opened the door for him and allowed him to sit down on her couch as she closed the door.

"Anything I can do for you?" She asked.

"Yes. I want you to stop whatever you are doing. It's hurting Rocky to see you this way and I don't want her hurting, if I can help it."

Cece blushed angrily before she nodded. She laughed at the turn of events. Gunther looked at her confused then she turned to him.

"When did you start liking Rocky?" She asked, unable to help herself.

Gunther paused for a second, eyes searching Cece. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I set you up, Gunther. The least you can do is make my day a whole lot better by telling me I did a good job."

Gunther eyed Cece carefullly, sure that there was more going on, but he could not understand what. Cece, too, watched him, an urge to go to him and kiss him took over. She closed her eyes and looked away, scared. What was she thinking? This was her best friend's boyfriend. Her _Best Friends_ Boyfriend!

"Leave." Cece whispered.

"What?"

"LEAVE!" Cece shouted, opening the door and then getting Gunther and all but throwing him outside. Once he was outside, she slammed the door and slid down to the ground. The tears came out of nowhere. And she didn't know why exactly. Maybe because she wanted to his Gunther, Gunther of all people! Or because he was her best friend's boyfriend. Or maybe because she finally realized that she, Cece Jones, liked Gunther Hessenheffer.

**[I was going to end it here, but then thought it was a bit dramatic, and then decided for the safe approach. haha]**

_Could I really be that stupid? Yes, yes I can be that stupied. I'm freakin' Cece Jones. Not even my mom takes me seriously._

Cece cried until she couldn't pour another tear, then she began to kick the couch.

A knock startled her and Cece had to breath to relax herself. She breathed in, and wiped her eyes. She only opened the door when she was sure that she was presentable.

It was Deuce.

"What?" Cece asked, not at all politely.

"I'm just visiting." Deuce said, arms raised up in defeat.

Cece sighed and just let him in. She sat on the couch and Deuce sat with her. "Where's your mom and Flynn?"

"Clothes shopping." Was her simple reply.

"And you didn't want to go?" Deuce looked at her eyes wide like saucers. Cece rolled her eyes.

"They went clothes shopping for Flynn. Mom wouldn't even think of letting me buy clothes for myself."

Deuce laughed then, visibly relaxing.

"So...I came to apologize for the other day."

Cece looked at him, confused. "What?"

"You know..." Deuce blushed. "When I said that you..."

Cece shook her head, not wanting to hear more. Deuce stopped respecting her wishes, but it wasn't for what he thought. Cece looked down at her hands, contemplating what she was about to do. She needed a friend to talk to, and Deuce appeared to already know things so why not?

"Cece? You okay?" Deuce asked quietly. Eyes searching Cece's calmly, worriedly. Cece sighed and looked away.

"Fine."

"Are you sure? If you need to talk I'm here for you." Deuce said sincerely.

Cece hugged her legs to her chest. "I'm scared."

Deuce looked at her now more alarmed. "Why?"

Cece couldn't meet his eyes. Deuce sat closer to her, putting a hand in hers and Cece looked up. The way he was looking at her, it made Cece feel weird. Safe in a way, but also like he knew everything about her.

"Cece, you can tell me anything." Deuce said, softly.

"I..." Cece looked at him, not sure what to do. Whether to tell him the truth or lie to him.

"CECE! WE BROUGHT YOUR FAVORITE PORK CHOPS!" Flynn shouted when he opened the door. "Oh hey, Deuce." Flynn smiled at him.

Cece, now alert and not as sensitive as she was before, she got up and went to help her mom with the groceries.

"Pork chops?" Cece asked hopefully.

Mrs Jones smiled at her only daughter. "Yep, for tonight. You want to stay over, Deuce?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"No, I'm sorry, Mrs. Jones. I have a shift tonight."

"Oh well, that's too bad. I'll begin to make them." Mrs. Jones said. She loved her daughter and she had noticed her daughter's more subdued behavior the last couple of weeks, so she was going to do what she could to cheer her up. If that meant making pork chops ever few days than so be it. Mrs. Jones would do it.

Cece watched her Mom walk to the kitchen and sighed. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Deuce blinked at her in surprise, not expecting her to kick him out so fast. But then he nodded.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Cece walked him to the door and waved him goodbye. Deuce left, now more sure that he was going to help Cece.

Inside the apartment, Cece turned to her Mom and Flynn making dinner and she sighed, a happy smile on her face, before she walked to the kitchen. The problems around her always disappared when she was around her family. She loved them.

**Okay, not a good chapter, I'm sorry, but It was mostly a filler one. Hope you guys liked it though. I did, in parts. :)**

**~* Please Review *~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I know I haven't updated since forever, but it's a new year, some things are looking up, others are meh, but my stories are on top of my priority list. Well, as high up as they can be without getting me into trouble. kinda late for that, but...nevermind. Here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Cece stared off into space. She was in science class, and Mr. Polk was as always chattering away about things Cece wasn't interested in. She looked over at where Rocky and Gunther were sitting together. They had been partners ever since Cece had matched them. She sighed, guilt coming up and hitting her where it hurt the most.

After class, she was still feeling down. She hadn't talk to Rocky for the whole weekend. Rocky didn't let it bother her, Gunther had told her to not worry. But he also had not told her about his intervention visit with Cece that had not gone as he had planned.

So all in all, both girls were just trying to not talk to each other, while at the same time worrying about actually talking to each other. It was just hard.

Deuce saw this, and Tinka did too. She shook her head at both of them, then looked at Deuce, and with a sigh walked over to him.

"Hello, Deuce, we need to talk." Some of the boys next to Deuce looked over and snickered. They knew what usually happened when anyone said those words. Tinka glared at them and they scrammed. Deuce turned to her, appearing a bit confused.

"Can I help you?" Tinka didn't beat around the bush. She subtly pointed to Gunther who was walking with Rocky, hand in hand, and Cece who was alone by her locker. "You're friends are not happy."

"Yeah, I noticed. I'm just surprised that you noticed. No offense." Deuce said quickly when Tinka glared at him. Tinka could glare and Deuce had no doubt in his mind that she could actually hurt him. Tinka sighed.

"It's complicated, but I'm sure that you know already. As soon as I heard Gunther talking to Rocky about how she wouldn't talk to you either for some unexplainable reason, I knew that you knew."

Deuce stared at her lost. Tinka rolled her eyes; did she really have to spell it out to him?

"Cece likes my brother." Tinka said easily, almost like she was talking about the weather. Deuce stared at her shocked before nodding.

"Well, aren't you going to blackmail her or something? I'd imagined that you would." Instead of glaring like Deuce had thought she would react, Tinka only examined her fingernails, like they were the most interesting thing in the whole wide world.

"I'm much smarter than that, Deuce. Anyway, the only way I would have to intervene would be if my brother was interested in her. I don't believe that he is. It may still be a surprise that he and Rocky are together -believe me, I will not understand any time soon- but I know that their relationship is working. So I won't do anything about it." She shrugged. "Cece is smarter than trying to steal my brother from Rocky. I will tease her about it though."

Deuce couldn't believe his ears. He had suspected that Cece liked Gunther, and now Tinka was proving him right, but she wasn't as freaked out, or stranged out, as he was. And this was all based on that fact that Tinka thought that Gunther didn't like Cece back.

"How do you know that Gunther doesn't like Cece?" He had to ask. He had to know.

"I know, because he's my twin brother. We know these things about each other." Tinka said simply, as the bell rang. She picked up her bag and said goodbye to Deuce. Deuce could only watch her leave, before turning to close his locker and going his own way.

* * *

Rocky waited patiently as the last Shake It Up! Chicago dancer left the changing room then turned to face Cece, who was doing a good job at not looking at her. Rocky sighed and felt her heart break. She was sad because this was her best friend who was not talking to her. This was her best friend who for some reason had something on her mind but wouldn't share it.

Finally she couldn't take it any longer. She turned to Cece. "Cece, please, talk to me."

Cece looked at her surprised before she looked down guiltily. "Rocky, don't beg. It makes you look like a dog." She had a half smile on her face. Dark circles under her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Instead of smiling back like she usually would, Rocky stared at Cece, her eyes showing the open hurt she felt at seeing her best friend like this.

Cece hugged Rocky when it looked like the other girl was shocked. "It's okay, Rocky. I'm fine."

Rocky hugged her, not sure what to believe. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Cece thought about this and pulled away. "I'm not sure that there's anything wrong. I'm just...confused."

Rocky did laugh a bit then. Cece smiled softly. She was glad that Rocky was laughing at her attempted jokes.

"Look, I'm your best friend, Cece. I'm here to listen to you. Okay?"

Cece nodded, and then told her friend to cheer up and they both went to the set. Everyone was talking a bit, waiting for the cameras to start rolling. Cece calmed her beating heart. She was anxious and worried, and honestly, she wasn't sure what to think anymore. People thought she liked Gunther. Did she? Could she after she had set him up with Rocky?

Gary got on stage and easily Cece pushed her pestering thoughts away for another time.

* * *

On their way home, Rocky and Cece once again stopped to have a light snack at Crusty's. Deuce got them their soda's and salad's, before taking a seat with them since there wasn't a lot of customers.

"I'm actually really excited about the competitions coming up." Cece said when their conversation turned to the competition all Shake It Ups were having to be named number one. It was all fun and games, but all the dancers knew that if they won, they had bragging rights until the next year. "Remember when Shake It Up! New York and Shake It Up! San Francisco tied? They had to have a second round the next day just to see who was the best!"

Rocky got excited too. She usually did whenever dancing was involved. "Yeah. Imagine if we tie and win like that?"

Both girls daydreamed for a moment. Deuce looked between them, shaking his head. They were such dreamers, and the best part? They made those dreams come true.

"You have to win then." Deuce said calmly.

Cece smirked at him. "We will."

Deuce smirked right back. "Oh yeah? You sure you will win?"

Cece stared at him, not believing that he was actually doubting her. Deuce, for his part, was just enjoying the fact that Cece was talking back to him. She had been distant with him ever since last Friday when he had visited her.

"I KNOW we will win."

As they both teased and joked around, Rocky looked between them, a smile flashing in her face. Cece turned to her and saw her smile. She paused then tensed a bit. Did Rocky think that she and Deuce...

"Okay, I have to go." Cece said looking at her phone and standing up. "Let's go Rocky. Mom will kill me if I'm not home soon."

Deuce and Rocky were confused. Mrs. Jones didn't really put an early curfew on Cece. Rocky though was glad that Cece had wanted her to go with her. That was progress.

They were halfway home when Rocky's good observational skills came into play. "You know, Cece. It looked like you and Deuce were having quite a moment."

Cece looked at her weirdly. What was she talking about? "He was doubting us, Rocky. Didn't you hear him? He was saying that we had no chance against the other Shake It ups!"

Rocky ignored that by smirking at her, then jabbing her finger teasingly at her. "Do you like Deuce, Cece?"

Cece, blushed, feeling humiliated, because for the third time in less than five days, and for the second guy in a row, people thought she liked someone she didn't.

"No, I don't! Rocky, how dare you think that?" Cece was all red now. The fact that she was fair-skinned didn't really hide it much. Cece groaned as they walked up to her apartment together. Rocky chuckled before looking at Cece with a knowing, gentle look in her eyes. Cece stopped her before she could say anything.

"I can find my own Romeo, thank you very much. Seriously, Rocky, don't you remember what I said? Mama don't eat until her babies are fed." Rocky was about to point out to Cece had that she had said it differently, but then opted against it and they both went inside the apartment. When Mrs. Jones saw Rocky, she smiled happy, and then she told Rocky to stay for dinner. It wasn't negotiable.

By then, Cece had forgotten all her worries over Gunther and now Deuce, and figured that she could worry about that later. Right now, she could use some time with Rocky. Cece really did miss her best friend. That was also a good thing because Rocky had wanted to stay too.

**I know it wasn't as good as I might have wanted. I'm a little dull since I haven't written in a while, but let's hope I get back in the game quickly. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy :)**

Deuce had enough of the drama, so he went to get answers. He decided to do what came best for him. He followed her and gathered information. She went to Shake It Up! Chicago practice, the Shake It Up! Contest was soon, and she was excited, so was Rocky.

Tinka and Gunther were there too.

Deuce watched as Rocky flirted with Gunther and Gunther hugged her, murmuring something in her ear. Cece made a good job at ignoring this, but with a cold heart, Deuce saw the truth.

Cece did have feelings for Gunther. He stared for a while, before forcing himself to leave. There was nothing more to do there.

* * *

Cece danced to the beat. Her heart lighter than it had been in the last couple of days.

"Hey, you want to come with us to Crusty's?" Rocky asked with an easy smile.

Cece was about to say yes, she didn't want to make Rocky upset by going back to being alone, but then decided that she should go home.

"No, I can't. Mom knows I have that project for Mr. Polk. She expects me to get a B or higher." Cece smiled easily.

Rocky didn't seem happy to hear that, but didn't ask more. "Okay. I'll see you later?"

Cece nodded and watched Rocky, Gunther, and Tinka leave together. Tinka was going with them to meet Ty at Crusty's.

Cece could barely believe that they had actually liked each other, but then again. Who was she to get in her own matchmaking way?

As she was leaving she couldn't help but feel glad that she didn't have to go to Crusty's and see Deuce.

Since when did her friendships become so hard? Cece got her stuff and headed home.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Cece asked as she froze and stared at Deuce who was sitting outside the building, by the café.

Deuce stood up, hands crossed. "You know, I was trying to help you the other day."

"What?" Cece said confused. She really didn't know what he was talking about. Deuce looked at her angrily, and with something else she couldn't really decipher.

"You like Gunther, and when I confronted you about it, you almost bite my head off!"

Cece flinched, panic rising; her embarrassment made her stomach twist in a knot and before she knew it she was glaring at Deuce.

"I don't like Gunther!" Cece screamed.

Deuce didn't look convinced, then looked away, before looking at her alarmed.

"I don't know why you think that? I don't …." Cece growled. Enough was enough. "Maybe Tinka's right, maybe I like Gunther, but that doesn't-"

Cece stopped when she heard a gasp behind her and she turned around to see Rocky and Gunther there; Rocky had a hand over her mouth. Cece stared at her, at him, cheeks red and feeling awful.

"What did you say?" Rocky asked quietly.

"I-I…"

Rocky glared at Cece then took three strides to her and slapped her. Cece put a hand over her stinging cheek, eyes wide as she stared at Rocky, shocked.

**Yes I left it in a cliffhanger. :) Please Review. I'd like to know youre thoughts. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Look, I know most of it seems stupid. I always suck at the climax part of the stories, but please bear with me. It'll get better. Next chapter is from Rocky;s point of view. Things will look up from there. I swear. :)**

_I'm so stupid. _Cece cried as she hugged her knees to her chest. It had been a whole day since the whole explosion happened. Cece tried to explain, but Rocky just left with Gunther holding her hand.

To say that she was embarrassed was an understatement. To top it all off, Deuce looked at her with hurt –_hurt_- before walking away as well.

Her Mom walked over to her, a sweet, motherly smile on her face. "You want to talk?"

Cece felt like crying again, and before she could help it, she threw herself at her Mom.

She shook her head and hoped that her mom would not let her go.

Half an hour later, Cece woke up to find her Mom talking in the phone. Reality once again came to her like cold water and she wished she could go back to sleep.

The door knocked and Flynn stomped to it, yelling. "I GOT IT, MOM."

"Hey, Flynn, is Cece home?"

Cece shot up from the couch and glared angrily at Deuce. "What do you want?" She snarled.

Deuce looked at her guiltily. "I came to talk."

"What exactly do you want to talk about, Deuce? I remember perfectly what you wanted to happen when you came to talk to me." She glared at him. "You planned it all out!" She accused.

Deuce stared at her like she was crazy. "Are you crazy? I knew that you liked him, I expected you to admit it, but I never, never in my life expected for Rocky and Gunther to be right behind you."

Cece looked at him like she didn't believe him.

Deuce sighed. "Fine, someway, somehow, I knew that I would have to apologize to you, but you need to realize something Cece, all of this happened was because you couldn't accept that you liked Gunther in the first place."

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." Cece said, scoffing at Deuce.

Deuce sighed, exasperated. "Cece, listen to what I'm trying to say. You liked Gunther, and you set him up with Rocky. Don't you think all of this whole drama could've been avoided had you been honest with yourself?"

Cece glared at him. "Look, for someone who just broke up with his girlfriend you're acting like you know about honesty and good relationships."

Deuce didn't answer to Cece's attempt to make him angry. So she continued on saying. "Why aren't you honest, too, Deuce? Tell me, why are you so interested about all of this? Don't tell me that you like Rocky, too."

When Deuce glared at her, Cece knew that he didn't like her and that she had really made him angry,

"Rocky's not the one that I like. But I should, seeing as how you're basically accusing me of liking her already."

Cece closed her eyes, feeling ashamed. She didn't know why she was so angry with Deuce. All he was saying was true. Heck, she even agreed with him telling her that she should've been more honest with herself, but still….

That hurt look on his face, it made her angry, it made her so pissed off, but most of it all, it scared the heck out of her.

"You know what I think we're done here. You should just go." Cece said with a sigh.

Deuce didn't argue. He just nodded and left. Cece watched him go with a somewhat heavy heart. When Deuce closed the door behind him, Cece turned to Flynn and her Mom.

"Wow." Was all Flynn said before leaving to his room.

"Are you okay, honey?" Her Mom asked.

Cece shook her head. And hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. Hopefully, this time no one came to interrupt the only peaceful time she had with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**This wil get better in later chapters.**

Rocky could only take so much. But she was still in shock. Not because her best friend liked her boyfriend, but because she had decided to take a break from Gunther.

That broke her heart.

What a stupid thing to do right? But Rocky wanted to clear her head. She wanted to think about all the times Cece had acted weird around her and Gunther. How she had acted when Rocky had told her that she was going on a second date with Gunther. Rocky should have seen the sad, almost slightly jealous look in Cece's eyes.

If that was true, then why did Rocky never get any sort of vibe from her best friend?

Call her stupid all you want, but Rocky knew her best friend. And yes, Cece was still her best friend, even after all this drama. Cece and Rocky had been inseparable ever since they had met in ballet practice. And anyway, Cece only _liked_ Gunther. She never actually tried anything with him. Had that happened, Rocky would have never forgiven her.

Rocky sighed. She was so confused.

Ty knocked on her door and poked his head inside. "Hey, you okay?"

Rocky laughed. "Do I look okay?"

Ty winced. "You could look better." He commented.

Rocky threw him a pillow. "What do you want dork?"

"I thought you needed someone to talk to, so-"

Tinka walked around him and Rocky almost let her jaw drop.

"I came to talk to you."

Rocky looked at Ty like he was crazy. "I'm sorry, Tinka, but I'm fine." She mentally sent Ty a lot of bad energy. Sometimes her brother was a little stupid.

"Nonsense, Ty, bring us some chocolate please. It'll help." Tinka said.

Surprisingly, Ty left, giving Tinka a sweet smile before he left.

"What have you done with my brother?" Rocky asked.

Tinka laughed. "Oh sweetie, Ty and I are having the greatest time together. I have not been this happy since I was last in my country." Tinka shook her head. "That is not what I came to talk to you about."

"What, then, your brother or Cece?" Rocky asked emotionless.

Tinka glared and stood up, hands on her hips. "Have a little more pride woman. Love is not supposed to be easy, that is why it's the most important, most beautiful feeling in the world; because it's long-lasting and true." She rolled her eyes. "Let me explain something to you and then you'll understand things better."

Rocky sat up, listening.

Tinka sighed. "Cece likes my brother yes. But she wouldn't do anything. Believe me, I know. I talked to her about."

"You did?" Rocky stared at her like she was an alien.

"Yes, silly." Tinka looked at her nails, looking very proud. "I am an extremely good observer and I was able to catch Cece in the act of staring after my brother in love and glaring at you in jealousy and resentment."

"But she…. She got Gunther and me together, why didn't she say anything before?" Rocky asked, for a moment forgetting she was talking to Tinka.

Tinka shrugged. "She probably didn't understand before. You can't blame her for that. As my brother tells me, you didn't even know that you liked him until the second date, when he kissed you." Rocky blushed. Did Gunther tell Tinka everything?

"Anyway, I can understand why you would slap your best friend, but to break things off with Gunther." Tinka shook her head. "What were you thinking?"

Rocky sighed. "I wasn't. I was just trying to think I guess."

"Don't you think you've had enough time to think?" Tinka asked.

Rocky nodded after a moment of thinking. "Yeah, you're right….I cannot believe I just said that."

Tinka glared at her slightly. "Just go talk to my brother. I hate it when he's sad and depressed, mostly because he's never sad and depressed."

Rocky nodded and ran out of her room, then quickly ran back and asked. "Thanks…"

Tinka stood up. "No need to thank me. All this drama was getting too boring for me anyway. As exciting as it was, it wasn't that exciting."

Rocky smiled despite all her previous thoughts of Tinka, then left to find Gunther.

() () () ()

She found him by the park next to her house. She could see what Tinka was talking about. Poor Gunther looked completely depressed. She walked slowly over and sat next to him. Gunther looked up at her, but she only stared in front of her.

"Hey…" He said quietly.

"Hey." Rocky turned to him and felt her heart swell in sadness.

Gunther smiled at her sweetly. "So, what's up?"

Rocky couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm sorry, Gunther." She said, and looked down.

Gunther made her look up at him and smiled at her. "Sorry for what, my little angel?"

Rocky's eyes prickled with unshed tears, Gunther leaned down and kissed her softly. Rocky wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. They pulled away and sat there, hugging each other.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." Rocky said.

"I knew you needed time, my little angel." Gunther pulled away slightly. "I would wait for you until the end of the world."

Rocky giggled her world a little bit lighter. "You're so corny."

Gunther smirked gently. "That's why you love me." He said, before kissing her again gently.

Rocky hummed into the kiss, wishing she had never been stupid enough to let him go. They pulled away again and sat next to each other, hands clasped together. No more words needed to be said.

**Hope you guys liked it. Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_ "I'm so sorry." Cece told Rocky and Gunther, but they wouldn't listen. "Damn it why won't you hear me." She shouted._

_They continued to ignore her._

_The scene changed and Cece was back at her old place with her Mom and Dad, before they had divorced. Flynn was sitting next to her, playing with his Legos._

_She could hear the faint shouting coming from out her door._

_"I hate you!" Mr. Jones was heard._

_"James." Mrs. Jones voice was heard, it clearly cracked. She was crying. "How can you say that? We've been married for five years._

_Mr. Jones sighed. "I'm sorry, Georgia. I don't think I love you anymore."_

_Flynn didn't have to pretend to not hear, he didn't understand, but Cece did. Her world shattered and for a second she felt herself crushed by the reality of it all. Her loving parents didn't love each other. Did that mean that they didn't love her too?_

Cece sat up gasping. She was sweating. Like many of the nights after her Mother had divorced her Father and moved to Chicago to be a cop, Cece cried softly into her hands. The pain in her heart was too great to explain.

For too long, Cece had blamed herself for her parents' divorce. She thought that if she hadn't caused many of their financial problems, they would still be together. Cece could still remember it. Her Dad would throw down all the bills on the table, get into a fight with her mom about all the expenses needed for Cece, then he would leave, slamming the door behind him.

Cece hated him, for some time, until he began to visit and everyone was happy again. And he wasn't stressed anymore. Instead Cece's Mom was.

That made Cece very sick. Maybe her parents were right in divorcing, she was nothing but stress. Every day, her mother was proof of that.

She worked so hard to get on Shake It Up! Chicago, all the money she was getting was enough to buy her some of the costly clothes and make-up and other goodies she wanted.

It made Cece feel a whole lot better, but deep inside her mind, she still blamed herself for her parents not loving each other. All she wanted was her family back.

And now she had ruined something very important for Rocky.

No wonder she was a bad seed, something bad and only a burden. She was selfish; she always knew that, but this. This was not what she wanted.

She had never planned for this to happen. Heck, she didn't even know that she liked Gunther until after Rocky began to date him. But she was a good friend and she was still proud of her handiwork. So why did she feel so guilty?

Maybe it was because she once again was in the way of love? In her stupid, Cece was she was ruining it.

Fresh tears ran down faster and hotter than before.

She only wanted Rocky happy. Cece was the Doctor of Love. She made sure people got together, because they deserved to be happy. They did all of them, so why was she getting in their way, and without trying?

_I don't like Gunther. _Cece thought firmly. _I'm sure of that now. He may be cute, but I'm sure that I'm crazy. Anyway, I'm a bad person. I shouldn't like anyone. I don't have the right._

Cece hugged her knees to her chest and hugged herself until the pain was more bearable.

() () () ()

The next morning her eyes were red and puffy. She washed her face, but nothing she did made her eyes appear normal. Well, she tried.

She headed to the kitchen. The good thing was that Flynn wasn't there.

Her Mom looked at her once and gasped. "Cece, what happened? Have you been crying?" She rushed over the table and hugged her daughter close. "Oh honey, tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't know." Cece said broken.

Her Mom looked at her sadly and sat her down. "Talk to me, honey. Tell me what's bothering you, at least to get it off your chest."

Cece cried harder and sniffled before saying. "Mom, I'm so sorry."

Mrs. Jones looked at Cece surprised. "Cece, what..."

Cece wrapped her arms around her Mom, crying softly. "Dad and you don't love each other anymore because of me."

"What?" Mrs. Jones gasped, making her daughter look at her in the eyes. "What on earth are you talking about, Cece?"

Cece wiped at her eyes. "Dad said that he didn't love you anymore, that he hated you. But that was only because…*sniffles*…I was in the way. I caused so many problems that I made him stop loving you. I broke you guys up."

"Oh, Cece," Mrs. Jones hugged Cece, running a gentle hand over her hair. "Sweetie, that wasn't your fault. It never was, your Dad and I had problems, any little thing got to him, but you were certainly not the reason why we divorced."

Cece cried harder. "But he and you…I thought it was my fault."

"No, honey," Mrs. Jones said softly. "You were too young to understand what was happening….It was a misunderstanding of love." Mrs. Jones closed her eyes. "Honey, tell me everything you think about my divorce with your Father."

Cece and her Mom talked for hours on end. Flynn made sure to leave them alone when he saw them talking and crying, and went to play video games in his room.

When they were finally done it was almost noon and Mrs. Jones and Cece were hugging, showing how much they loved each other. Mrs. Jones kissed her forehead. "Honey, I never want you to think like this ever again. And if you do talk to me, okay?"

Cece nodded. "I will, Mom." She promised, smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the new, short chapter. Im so stressed right now. Its not even funny**

Things had passed and boiled over. Now, a month later, both Tinka and Rocky were ready for their dance in Shake It Up! Chicago episode. They had come in second place to see who was the best Shake It Up!. But that didn't faze Rocky, there was always next year.

"You still haven't talk to her?" Tinka asked out of the blue.

"What?" Rocky looked at her confused.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you, Rocky? Have you not talked to Cece lately?"

Rocky sighed. "No." She finished getting dressed.

Tinka crossed her hands over her chest and looked over at the door. She motioned to it with her head. "Here is your chance." She said before walking out of the changing rooms.

Rocky didn't turn around she wasn't sure what she would say to Cece.

She finally turned around to see Cece looking at her with a strange expression.

"Since when does my best friend feel uncomfortable around me?" Cece asked, really wondering since when.

Rocky sighed. "Since you started to have a crush on my boyfriend." Rocky pointed out.

"I didn't..." Cece froze before she sighed. She probably deserved that.

Rocky stepped back and leaned on the wall. "I'm sorry, Cece, that was mean."

"I deserved it." Cece shrugged and smiled at Rocky.

"Never thought I ever hear you say that." Rocky said a bit smugly.

Cece shrugged. "Hey, I had it coming."

"True." Rocky suddenly felt emotional. She wanted to talk to her like the old days. She sighed.

"I don't hate you. I was just angry that you liked Gunther." Rocky confessed.

Cece raised her arms in defeat. "I understand, believe me." She sighed.

"Can we talk?" She asked Rocky.

Rocky stood up her full height, not sure what to make of this. "Sure." She finally answered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Its almost the end. Hope you like it.**

"What do you want to talk about?" Rocky asked quietly.

"I don't like Gunther. Not like i thought I did." I said, embarrassed. This was hard; Rocky gave me a look.

I sighed. "I don't like him!"

Rocky nodded a small smiled on her face. "I know."

I stared at her. "What?" I asked confused. "You know?" Rocky nodded. "Then why did you slap me?" I shrieked.

Rocky glared at me. "I was jealous and for good reason. You admitted you liked my boyfriend." I sighed. 'Look, Cece, Gunther made me think reasonably. I didn't listen to him, I thought he was just giving you an easy time and then Tinka came." I looked at her weird. "Yeah, I know, weird. Anyway, she talked to me and gave me some very clear perspective and well I guess I'm sorry."

"What?" I looked at her surprised. "Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

Rocky sighed and sat down ."Look, I knew something was up even before Deuce spilled the beans. I should have known and then I made you feel awful."

I shrugged. "It could have been worse." I said softly.

"Worse than me slapping you? I doubt it." Rocky said snarly.

"I forgive you." I said softly.

Rocky sighed then hugged me, I hugged back, missing this. The closeness. I missed my best friend.

"I still will get angry with him if you try and flirt with him." Rocky said into my ear. I nodded and we pulled away.

"Don't worry about it." I said gently.

Rocky pulled me into a hug again. "Let's go dance." She said. I nodded and we both went to dance. And this time we had reason, because we were both friends again.

We were happy.

Things were hard with Deuce though because I still refused to talk with him. He tried to talk to me, but I ignored him.

"He likes you and you like him!" Tinka snapped one day.

Rocky glared at her, before sighing. "You do like him, Cece. I see the way you look at him." She said softly.

I ignored them, not believing them. Things turned for the worst when we went to Crusty's.

I ordered the regular and got a soda. Gunther was with Rocky and Ty was with Tinka. I was the only one with no date, I was depressed.

"Cece," Deuce's sweet voice reached me. I looked up in instinct and tried to look down, but Deuce put a hand over mine. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes, you can." Rocky answered for me. I glared at her and she smiled at me sweetly. "You love me." She said.

I reluctantly followed Deuce to the back.

"Okay, what do you want-" I started but was stopped by Deuce's soft lips on my own. I tried to get away from him, but he kept me in place.

I finally kissed back until we had to pull away for air.

"I like you so much." He confessed.

I stared at him. "What?" I asked.

"I like you, Cece. At first I thought it was all in my head. It was weird, but I...I like you." He said honestly.

I stared at him, my eyes warmed over and I hugged him. "I like you, Deuce." I whispered then closed my eyes. I laughed. "This is crazy."

"Always." He agreed with me.

"I...this is so crazy." I said.

Deuce took my hand in his. "I like you, Cece and if you need time I understand that. I'll give you the time of the world. I just ...like you." He finished all in one breath. I kissed him back, not weird-ed out as I thought I would be.

"I'm gonna need time," I confessed.

Deuce kissed one of my hands, a soft smile on his face. "I know, I don't care. I'll give you the time of the world."

I kissed him again, wanting to know if he was real.

**Please review, thanks. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the epilogue from Rocky's Diary. It's small and fast, but I think it does a good job at summarizing everything up.**

**This is the last chapter and I'm sad to see this story go, but it's time. I loved every minute of it, I did lose focus around the end, but it was better by the end. :) Hope you guys liked it as much as I did. :)**

Dear Diary,

Things are as they should be. I have my best friend back in my life, I have the best boyfriend ever and they both get a long. At first I was worried that they would feel awkward around each other. I know I thought I would, but they were good sports.

Sometimes they even joke around about Cece's old crush on Gunther.

They stop when either I or Deuce begin to look jealous. haha. Its funny, Cece looks at me guiltily while Gunther buys me a lot of teddy bears. He's the best.

Tinka and Ty are going steady as well, and they seem very happy together. It took me a moment to get used to the idea, but so did Gunther.

Cece teases me saying that we're the sibling box. Both sister and brother and dating the other sister and brother.

Its a good feeling.

Shake it up is taking a small break for the summer, but that's fine with me, because even though I love Dancing, with my life, I love my friends and family more. And something tells me this is going to be the best summer ever. :)

Yeah, I know it.

**The End.**


End file.
